Little sisters love
by kyle-kunn
Summary: Cole was following nix around, she was playing hard to get again as always, till she left him on top of a roof, this little girl opened his heart, making cole become a big brother to her, having fun and letting his troubles go away. let go and let's live.
1. Chapter 1

One of my favorite games

Note: (know **_quarter _**is not a real character in infamous)

The thing is that she thinks I was dreaming and everything I said was a lie and walked away laughing. Of course they would. I knew I seen nix opening the door, Getting on top of him. of course it was her. she laughed and walked away thinking I'm crazy. "Your crazy Cole I would never do that. I'm on your side remember. " Nix laughed and patted cole's shoulder. Cole walked away thinking to himself. '_Of course it was her, who else could it be...kuo is with zeke working on the shards..'_ cole looked up and jumped to the roof in front of him. nix smirked and looked away teleporting away.

Cole sat down on the roof for looking around the tall building and people walking around new marai. he tried to find something to distract him with. he picked up a rock with his kinetic energy and tossed it. '_What if i was dreaming?' _Cole was in deep thought. he didn't move, only threw rock in the air one..by...one.. concentration on nix. the beautiful death she is..cole smiled at the thought. than he stopped throwing rock as he heard a loud scream of a woman. he looked down, a woman was being picked on by some men. All knowing Cole is well evil, he honestly didn't care, but to keep him busy he decided to help..keep his mind off of nix. he jumped off the roof top and landed on one of the men, stomping him to the ground and leaving him there. "Back away from the lady." cole said in his deep voice. the man carrying a knife slowly put the knife down and panicked "your the demon!" he screamed and ran away. "Oh thank you! thank you! they could of had there way with me! " the lady thanked cole sobbing due to the fact she was almost raped.

Cole smirked and pointed to the woman's bag. the lady looked confused. "Money now.. I'm hungry." cole held his hand out not looking at the lady. "But- Bu- you just seen them trying to rob me!" the lady frowned and started to cry. " just give me the damn bag and I don't need to hurt you!" cole yelled. the lady held her purse close to her and cried louder. "No! no! no!" the lady was yelling and crying out. cole looked down and seen how she was standing in a puddle of water. " I can kill you If I wanted to." cole softly said, the lady paused and looked up and cole. he took one step closer to her.

The tip of his shoe's touched the water, in a split second she started to shake and scream louder than than last time. The tears running down her eyes became blood, her fingers ripped apart from her body on to the floor. Cole grabbed the purse and walked away. "Oooh cole I didn't know you were a fan of women's accessories!" Nix was on the balcony of someone's house. "What? cole reached in the purse for her money. "Just 89$?" cole threw the purse to Nix. "Hey! whats wrong with you cole? cole!" Nix teleported by cole's side. "what do you mean?" cole put the money in his back pocket. "you've been avoiding me for a while now...why? did I do anything to you baby?" Nix stroked his shoulders.

"No, I've been thinking.." cole kept walking. "Well, is it that dream you told me a while back?" Nix asked wondering she was right. "Well, yes. it felt so real..you were over me and.." he thought about it and looked up to the roof. he stopped in the middle of the alley. "Well, it could be true.." she smiled winking at cole making him smile a little. "You wouldn't survive after I'm done with you. " cole chuckled. Nix turned around walking away from him. as she was walking away she turned a round looking at cole. " trying to seduce me?" cole whispered enough so nix could here. Nix smiled teleporting away up to the roof above them.

Cole looked around and jumped on the roof with her. she was looking over the roof top to the clock tower. cole held her from behind. "you know..if my mom was still alive...she would be surprised to see me like this.." Nix turned to the side just enough to see cole's face. "My parents would just shit them selves.." cole looked away as if he was hiding something from her. "Hmm.." she teleported out of his arms to the chimney, she sat down on it. "So your going to play hard to get..as always.." cole leaned against the railing on the roof top, checking out nix. "Well, yea baby, It's more fun that way. Hey what ever happened with you and whats that bitches face?" Nix asked playing with her nail. "Who kuo? Oh I think zeke has a thing for Asian's.." He shrugged and laughed a little.

Nix laughed with him. "Oh man zeke.." she said while laughing. "Nix...just...come here.." cole gestured a wave to nix. Nix stood up and teleported in front of cole. he leaned in to kiss her. she smirked and wrapped her arms around him she leaned in too but teleported. he stumbled and turned around looking for her. "of course she would..." cole smiled and sat back down on the roof. "Sneaky son of a bitch..." cole looked around again for one last time hoping she'll come back to him.

* * *

Cole Fell asleep on the roof. he felt some one poke his face. "Hey guy!" a girl yelled. cole jumped up and hand up to the little girls face ready to kill her. "Oh your just a kid...what do you want?" cole asked letting go of her face. "Well you were sitting here for a while i thought you were dead sir..." she said in a adorable tone. "Well, no I'm not dead yet.." he stood up on his feet stretching his back. "Sir are you Santa?" the little girl asked. cole opened his eyes to get a good look on her. she looked like she was 8 or 9 at the most. red head and green shirt with blue shorts that looked like it was hand made and cut up. she didn't have any shoes on. "Hey..were are your shoes? why are you bare foot?" cole asked ignoring her question.

"Oh My powers work better with my shoes off." She said smiling, Cole paused and looked back down to the girl. "Wait...your a conduit?" she tilted her head side ways, confused. "Ok...you have powers right?" he asked, she nodded and smiled. "Can you show me?" cole asked the girl. she nodded again and ran around him in a very fast paste. cole leaned up looking around trying to keep up with her, she was too fast. "So your power is speed?" cole asked her. "Yes, and." she jumped and stomped, the house started to shake and crumbled, the girl ran to the other roof top. cole jumped to the other roof top.

"Whoa! earth quake! sweet!" cole laughed. the little girl held her hand out, "My name is quarter." cole looked confused for a second. "why quarter?" cole asked quarter laughed and took out a quarter. "because I woke up next to this quarter and don't know where I came from..It was in the middle of a huge dump full of broken cars and trash. the smell was awful. " she put it back in her pocket. "that's strange..." cole said. "I'm cole.." he said. he looked around again hoping to see nix. "who are you looking for?" quarter asked. "A friend.." he put his hands on his hips looking around. '_when I find her...I don't know what I'll do.." _

"cole whats your power?" quarter asked. "electricity.." he said still looking around. "quarter looked around. "so if i throw water on you, it'll hurt?" she asked. "no shit." he said looking at quarter with the obvious face. "do something! blow something up! make it rain!" quarter jumped up in cheered. "Uhh.." cole used his kinetic energy to move a chair from on the roof in to the air and tossed it, than strike it back down with lightning. "Oh cool! again!" quarter cheered again. cole laughed and did the same thing but with a bottle. quarter cheered again. "throw something to me!" cole was having fun, he forgot all about looking for Nix.

Quarter threw a t.v at cole. cole used the kinetic energy to make it go higher, than shot it down. Quarter laughed and cole smirked. '_kids not half bad..."_

"hey kid wanna go for a ride?" cole putting his hands on his hips. "Yea! yea!" quarter smiled and got on cole's back, he jumped from the building to the street lights, trying to balance himself he jumped on the street light poles, than to to the train tracks. riding along the train tracks. quarter hair was flowing through the wind she was laughing and yelling.

Nix, kuo and zeke was watching from a far. "So that girl is a conduit...that's a damn shame. " zeke said looking through his binoculars. kuo folded her arms. "maybe she was near the explosion..." kuo suggested. "I don't think so..maybe she just got her powers a little early..." nix said sitting on the edge of the roof top. "Maybe, or she's a alien." zeke said laughing. "Not funny zeke.." nix said kicking her feet back and forth. "Well, lets leave them be...cole had a hard journey, he needs to relax.." kuo said teleporting away. zeke walked away too. nix watched them as they ran, flew, hovered around the town. she smiled and teleported away too.

Cole and quarter ran around the town having fun, misfits and destroying half of the town a little. a few hours later they both fell asleep on the clock tower. cole treated her like a little sister, he watched her as she slept. looking up at the sky over the balcony. he slowly drifted off to sleep.

...Waiting for the next day...


	2. Chapter 2

**_If I've misspelled some words, I'm sorry just skip it because my computer was acting strange with the auto correct, I was checking it my self and correct it but I was depending on the auto thinga-ma-jigger to do it. Le kunn_**

**_Im a big fan of inFAMOUS but I tend to make glitches here and there so don't mind the new detail in this story, its all my idea...sorry suckerpunch xD Im still like your biggest fan. might call myself a fanboy_**

Chapter 2 The Anti-weapon

_The music of a thousand angels singing, a perfect harmony and lovely tone. in the audience made it better. Hearing them sing is like a magical musical. Lights filling the sky. Warming his heart, his eyes closed slowly and back open. His skin felt warm, His face was on something warm, something soft. The smooth tough of someone rubbing his cheek, such a soft touch. "Who are you?" The male asked. the human like figure pointed to the sky, filled with star, the moon light was amazing. "Where am I..." He asked. The human figure disappeared and heard the music again, but it got louder and louder. "Cole!" a voice screamed "Cole!" it repeated!_

Cole woke up lying on back, a jacket covering him. "W-what? What?" he slowly sat up and scratched his neck. Quarter was looking over the balcony of the clock tower. "Look!" she pointed to a lady teleporting, place. To place... "I see her everywhere I go. Her powers are amazing." she smiled, her feet leaning on the wall of the balcony adjusting herself to stay in place. "Is that kuo?" he whispered. "Kuo?" quarter asked. "yea..one of my friends.." Cole said. Than he realized that the jacket that was covering him was way too big for quarter and it looks well intact, like it was new. "Who's jacket is this?" he asked her, it looked too familiar to him. Quarter pointed to zeke who was on the other side of the building powering up a TV. "Zeke?!" Cole said excited. "Oh hey brother! Nix was looking for you yesterday and found you there with that devil of yours. I swear you were shivering like a baby. " he chuckled. "little devil?" he looked down at quarter who was sticking her tongue out at zeke holding Coles arm. "She was running around kicking me telling me to go away! till I nix showed up and she recognized her face." zeke said turning back around to the TV. "Wait you know nix?" Cole asked ignoring the fact she was kicking zeke. "The fire lady? Yes." Quarter said pointing back to nix who was sitting on the balcony behind them that whole time.

"How long were you there Nix?" Cole walked up to nix. "Oh the whole time, while you were sleep, snoring like a little baby." nix patted him on the shoulder smiling. Quarter giggled as Cole simply just smiled. "So wait how do you know her?" Cole asked nix. "Oh. I met her trying to steal food off this stand by the church, she got caught though, But the police has this new weapon that tracks down and catches conduits man! so I had to help her out of there." nix jumped down from the balcony while talking to Cole, "Wait hold on, new weapon that tracks down conduits?" Cole folded his arms. "yea sadly nix is right Cole" kuo teleported by nix hands on her hips, holding a weapon with a long knife on the it of it. "they've been experimenting on some of the conduits, and made a anti R.S that takes powers away... they hold you down and stab you with this, one touch and your powers and maybe your life is gone with a blink of a eye.." she threw the weapon on the floor.

"Anti R.S? You mean they've been poking around with the ray sphere? How? And where'd they find the conduits without a fight?" " Cole thoughts were running though out his head, "Pfft, conduits are everywhere now Cole, the gene is in babies, mothers, children, old folk and men. You can walk up to someone and 5 out of 10 they might have the gene within them. "Zeke said walking up to them." But why are they doing this, they should just blow up the whole city if that's the case! Oh wait! The blast made the whole world get in contact with the ray sphere's power." Cole was getting upset; he wanted to punch something or someone. Nix smiled "I say we go on a killing spree, hunt down the people who started it! Gather all the conduits before they become dust!" Nix was hyped to kill a few police men. "No, that wouldn't be wise Nix, we need to think ahead, catch one of the police men with the tracker." kuo suggested. zeke picked up the weapon, examine it and his hand accidently pulled the trigger almost hitting kuo, but he teleported in time. "Hey zeke watch that thing!" kuo yelled, Zeke eyes widened as the blast created a lighting strike and exploded in midair. "Whoa Cole you seen that!" zeke pointed to the spot that it exploded in. "That was lightning Cole!" quarter jumped up and pointing to it to. "yea...lightning..." Cole looked over at kuo, "kuo where did you see this happening?" cole asked. "Down by the abandoned factory...why?...Oh no no no Cole! you're not going there!" kuo grabbed Cole before he tried to jump off the balcony of the clock tower. "Kuo, we need to do something before they catch you guys..." zeke suggesting as he takes a few steps back. "Imma try and break this weapon down and get the ray sphere out. " zeke walked back down the stairs. "Cole you're not going alone." kuo said, Cole turned to look at kuo, her eyes caught his, she was beautiful. the sun made her skin sparkle. "Kuo you're not going with me..If I get caught, you're going down too. " cole snatched his hand away. "Well your going to need back up Cole, and I'm going." kuo said. Quarter hid behind Nix. "Don't get in my way." Cole said jumping down from the clock tower. "Cole!" kuo followed. Nix looked down at quarter. "Hey want to follow?" nix smirked. "Yea!" quarter jumped on top of nix back and they both teleported.

_The things I do just to keep them alive...All I want is her to be happy...Not be in this kind of world where we can't live peacefully..._

_All I want Is to love her...dammit..._


End file.
